


甘拜下风36

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 37





	甘拜下风36

36

一个不字一耳光的规矩宋可风还记得清楚，魏峙并非在问他，不过是知会一句罢了。

他以为魏峙会将那姜汁抹上肛周，或是用姜条蘸取些许，却骤然感觉汁液被顺着股缝倾倒下来，流过穴口周围继续向下蔓延，些许滴落在地上，有几滴向前端攀流。

整个身后立时有了火烧火燎的灼热感，宋可风骤然绷直了身子，十指紧抓着被褥试图减轻痛感，刚一波未平，便又感觉被那粗实的姜条抵住了穴口。

姜汁不如膏体润泽，但也比刚刚容易了许多，那老姜撑开肉壁，使姜汁更易往里流，甬道里又湿又辣，宋可风被激得眼眶一酸，倏然有了泪意。

姜条一插到底，魏峙才又去床头取了那把铜尺来，贴在宋可风挺翘的臀肉上。

铜尺表面湿润，竟也用姜汁浇洗了一遍。

宋可风便心里知晓魏峙这回当真是要严惩他，只因每每用铜尺，必然要破皮出血，伤口再碰到姜汁，其灼烧刺痛感仅仅想象便觉得难以忍受。

是以魏峙还没动手，宋可风倒先伏在床单上抽泣起来了。

魏峙把他的可怜模样尽收眼底，虽有不忍，却到底下了决心要叫他记住教训，因而顿了片刻，警告般地敲了敲他尾椎骨，沉声道，“撅好，自己报数，但凡躲了便重来。”

宋可风委委屈屈地塌腰翘起屁股，小脑袋逃避似的埋在被单里，铜尺在臀上摩挲了半晌，两团软肉都被姜汁弄得湿哒哒的，还不断有小水珠从两瓣间的缝里往地上滴，看起来可怜又狼狈。

第一下来得猛烈且猝不及防，冰凉的触感与灼烧的痛感一齐在整块屁股上炸开，宋可风没想到会这么疼，反射性地把屁股往回缩，缩到一半便听魏峙道，“撅回来，这下不算。”

宋可风呜咽着重新翘起臀，又一下不等他反应就落了下来，这一下不弱于刚刚，宋可风却怎么也不敢再躲，咬着牙报数，“......一。”

在宋可风看来，报数所谓尽在于在疼痛外更多加一层羞耻，不仅要撅着屁股挨打，还要一下下数挨了多少，一次次提醒自己是做错了事在受教训，每一下都是不听话的代价。

铜尺在不断地落下，循着平稳的节奏发出次序的啪啪击打声，伴着呜咽的报数随之响起，到了三十下之后，两瓣屁股已经均匀地肿了起来，铜尺边缘落下的地方留着整齐的泛紫的印记，叠在一块形成一大片血痧的紫红色。

魏峙给了他稍作歇息的机会，停下来弯腰去检查他的伤，大手在打得重的几处捏了捏，宋可风哼哼唧唧地把屁股翘得更高送到他手里蹭，却换来不留情面的一掌，“不许撒娇。”

说罢重新直起身，将铜尺贴在宋可风身后比划了一处伤得较轻的位置，复又扬手抽打。

接下来的二十下全数落在同一个位置，魏峙一旦真要想让人疼，方法总是层出不穷，其中落尺快准狠是一个关键，连续多次的抽打能产生一种近似撕裂的痛感，无关情趣或挑逗，是纯粹的疼痛。

宋可风挨了五下就彻底受不住了，缩着屁股往前躲，可铜尺仍然丝毫不差地落在那个地方，他只得扭着身子藏，又拿手去挡，连带着指关节都被敲红了几只。

“夫君...求求您，等一下，求您了，我真的受不了了，夫君...”

魏峙不理他，面无表情地打完定数后停下，宋可风才惊觉自己把不该犯的规矩全犯了一遍，转身去看正对上魏峙幽深的眼眸打量着自己，似乎在等他主动对刚才的行为有个交代。

宋可风怕他当真要全部重新来过，手忙脚乱地膝行过去扯住他衣角，哭得语无伦次，“...我错了，夫君，我再也不躲了，我真的知道错了，不要重来...我不敢了...”

魏峙微笑，竟出奇地好说话，“不重来了，真重来你也受不了，只是可可刚刚那么不乖，总要受到一点惩罚吧？”

宋可风忙点头，生怕他反悔。

“趴回去。”魏峙轻揉他的脸，去床头取来了另一根鲜姜，“再含一根，我们就不重来了。”

后庭的软肉密密匝匝地吸附在已经插进去的姜条上，魏峙索性将其取出，引得宋可风一声压抑的惊呼，又把两根并行，再蘸着姜汁往里送。

股缝周围的皮肤已有许多细小的破口，单拿眼睛看兴许看不出，可姜汁刺激时的炽痛却是实打实的，宋可风大口喘着气，强忍着放松穴口以期早一点结束这样的折磨，可魏峙却不放过他，甚至有意扭着这一头在他穴里打转。

姜条削得并不平整，许多根结的凸起被特意保留下来，便又成了折磨人的好东西。

宋可风哭得可怜，疼得满头冷汗，抽抽嗒嗒连一句完整的求饶都说不出，夫君夫君的软软叫着，奈何魏峙当真一颗铁石心肠，犹自端起最后剩的小半碗姜汁，拍了拍宋可风的屁股肉，犹豫良久，将其缓缓倾倒在整两片臀肉上。

宋可风只觉得所谓酷刑许也不过如此，每一个细小的伤口都被这些灼辣的汁液将痛感放到最大，仿佛数根尖锐的细针扎在肉里，直疼到每一寸肌肤。

他下意识地想要拭去那些液体，却被魏峙将双手摁在背后，低沉的声音从头顶传来，“我知道你很疼，可可，但这些是你应该受的，你要永远记住这次教训。”

宋可风疼得两腿直蹬，膝盖在地板上磕出清脆的响声来，魏峙听得皱眉，腾出另一只手拿起铜尺照着大腿连抽了几下，威慑下宋可风才不敢再乱动弹，只抽搐着发颤。

没了别的方式转移疼痛，似乎眼泪就成了唯一的发泄办法，宋可风哭得几乎喘不上气，满眶的眼泪汪出来湿了身下一大块罗衾，氲成殷殷深红。

直至哭叫渐弱，一波剧痛已然过去，偶尔还翻着辣意，魏峙方松了手，取一块清水打湿的帕子来给他擦，宋可风蔫蔫地任人动作，只被碰到穴口露出来的姜时轻轻地嘤咛。

魏峙看着有些不舍得了，叹了口气，俯下身去捏捏他后脖子，“疼厉害了？”

宋可风眼神涣散地点点头，转瞬又摇头，吸着鼻子道，“不疼。”

魏峙怕吓到他，尽量放轻了声音道，“又撒谎，不疼还哭这么厉害？”

宋可风收着下巴不敢直视他，小声道，“因为夫君太凶了。”

魏峙一愣，顿时觉得又心疼又可爱，托着腋下把人面对面抱到腿上，捧着那颗汗岑岑的小脑袋，柔声道，“好了好了，怪我，不该凶我们可可，不哭了不哭了，还有五十下，夫君轻轻打，宝贝坚持一下好不好？”

宋可风委屈地点点头，手环在魏峙肩上埋着头乱蹭，眼泪全蹭在他胸前，虽说是答应了，魏峙想抱他下来却死活不松手，最后哭笑不得地亲了亲他鬓角，“那就这样打。”

说着微分开腿让宋可风的屁股腾空，拿手拍上去，虽收着力度，可到底是才受了一番折磨的皮肉，五十下总也有些苦头吃。

打了快一半宋可风才猛然想起没报数，生怕魏峙是有意不提醒，打完了还要以此为由再来一遍，忙哭哭啼啼跟魏峙认错，把魏峙惹得更心疼了，忙安慰他说不打紧，又悄悄把力度减了一分。

这五十下统共加起来还不及前面的五下疼，唯一难受的不过夹着两根姜，鲜姜多汁，一缩紧后穴就浸出水来。

魏峙打完抱着哄了一会，又一边察看伤势，前五十下真是下了力气打的，尤其是被连续抽打的那地方比周遭隆起一片硬邦邦的深紫肿块，有小划口的地方很多，但总归没流血。

他把人放下来，取了个垫子让宋可风跪着，捏着他耳垂温柔道，“还记得我刚说的话吗？”

宋可风抿着下唇，委屈快从声音里满溢出来，“您要打我耳光吗？”

“嗯，”魏峙怕他又觉得自己凶，说话都又轻又慢，“一共九次，你自己打还是我来？”

宋可风犹疑，而后英勇就义似的把脸伸过去，“......夫君打。”

“宝贝，”魏峙叹气，“你自己打，轻重我都没意见，但如果要我打，我会下重手让你知道教训。”

宋可风点点头，仍然坚持。

魏峙先吻了一下他的脸，微抬右手甩到他左脸上。

清脆的响声不断在屋内响起，宋可风几次被打得偏到一旁，又赶忙爬起来把脸送到魏峙手下，乖巧得叫人心疼。

九下打完宋可风左脸分明地比右边高了几许，皮下的血丝斑驳，在白皙的脸颊上格外显眼。

tbc.


End file.
